


Broken

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to glare at Dick. He really wants to. But Dick’s only being nice and he means well so…Tim sighs in defeat and sinks into the fluffy pillows behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

“Oh! I got that!” His irritation jumps up a few notches when Dick bounces up to his side and adjusts the sheets for him. “You just lie back and relax okay? I got this.”  
  


He wants to glare at Dick. He really wants to. But Dick’s only being nice and he means well so…Tim sighs in defeat and sinks into the fluffy pillows behind him. He starts to reach back with his right hand to adjust one but then he remembers the cast he’s got one.  
  


The irritated noise he makes as he lifts his left hand alerts Dick. “Lemme do that.”  
  


“Dick, I can do this myself.” Tim grunts at a muscle ache as he tries to pull on a pillow.  
  


“I know but I wanna do it.” He shoos away Tim’s hand before quickly moving the pillow into its new place. “Better?”  
  


“Yes.” Tim grouses through clenched teeth. Dick’s well meaning attempts to molly coddle him have him ready to climb the walls. Or maybe climb out a window and return to his movie theater/apartment which is blessedly free of Dick Grayson. But knowing him, Dick’d follow him back there.  
  


Ever since Tim woke up, Dick’s been hovering around him. He’s never been out of yelling range and keeps doing things for him. Even if its something as simple as wanting to reach out and grab a glass of water.  
  


Tim stares at the cast on his right hand, flexing the fingers to get rid of the cramped feeling. He looks up, wondering where he put his laptop. He reaches out towards the bedside table, internally groaning at the sudden burst of pain. His fingers have just touched the smooth surface when Dick appears in front of him again.  
  


“No work!” Dick picks the laptop up and puts it away in the bookshelf all the way across the room. _“_ Alfred told you to take it easy and Bruce said that you arn’t gonna be working until Alfie gives you a green bill of health.”  
  


“I’m perfectly capable of working even in this condition.” Tim can’t help but snap back. His head is starting to throb, he feels too hot and too uncomfortable and all he wants is to be left alone. “It’s just a broken arm, it’s not as if I’ve got a life threatening illness! I’m _not_ an invalid and I wish you’d stop treating me like one!”  
  


Dick flinches, “Tim I didn-“  
  


“I’m not interested.” Tim mutters, suddenly feeling so very old and tired. Ignoring the pain, he turns his back towards Dick and closes his eyes. “I’m going to sleep.”  
  


—  
  


_“You sure you’re okay?” Tim frets, hovering by Dick’s bedside._   
  


_He keeps smoothing down the bedsheets, adjusting the medicines on the bedside table, moving the glass around. He’s a big ball of nervous, worried energy as Dick watches him._   
  


_“Told you Timbo, ‘m fine!” Tim gives him a disbelieving look. “Okay so a little busted up but I’m okay really!” He can’t believe that smile because half of Dick’s face is still half swollen and an angry shade of pink. Not to mention the bruising on his chest and the bandages wrapped around his arm, hands and stomach._   
  


_“Yeah…you look it.” He can’t but fret over the pillow Dick’s leaning on, if only to keep his hands busy. He’s still buzzing with too much nervous energy and short of kicking some bad guy’s teeth in, all he can do right now is focus on doing small things to keep Dick comfortable._   
  


_“Alright so I’ve got your medicines over here. Glass of water within reach and a jug in case you want more. I’ve brought the cane that Alfred sent in case you want to go to the bathroom. The remotes right there.” Tim ticks the items off in his head with a small frown, “We just changed your bandages. I think that’s it?”_   
  


_“Not quite.” Dick waves a hand at him, the white of the bandage seeming brighter against Dick’s tanned skin. “C’mere and watch Braveheart with me.”_   
  


_“But…” Tim freezes in place, “You’re hurt…”_   
  


_“And I want my Tim bear to cuddle with me.” Dick pats the bed invitingly, “Look at it this way. C’mon, please?”_   
  


_“Well…” Cautiously Tim crawls next to Dick, taking great care not to jostle his older brother as he sits down next to him._   
  


_“I’ve seen pieces of wood with more give than you.” Dick slowly manages to get an arm around his shoulders and pulls him half on top of him. “Relax, its not like I’m made of glass or anything.”_   
  


_He’d like to reply but he can’t. He wants to point out that just a little over 24 hours ago he thought that his brother might die. When he had stumbled onto Dick’s bleeding body, he had felt his heart stop. Seeing that pale face swollen and bruised and the suit torn up and bloody…He had been half grateful for the darkness which masked the deep red pooled around Dick but the smell…_   
  


_Swallowing back the bile rising in the back of his throat, he willed himself to relax. He reminded himself that the worst was over and that Dick had made it through the ordeal alive and well. And odds were that he’d be back on his feet in no time._   
  


_If only that was enough to beat down his paranoia._   
  


_If only…_   
  


_If only he hadn’t brought his hand up when he did to block the blow._   
  


_If only he’d made a crude splint for himself to protect his arm before jumping out that window._   
  


_If only it hadn’t been Dick who found him lying in a pool of his own blood…_   
  


_He might have been half conscious but he can still hear Dick’s worried voice echoing in his head. Tell him that he’s got him and that everything’s gonna be okay._   
  


—  
  


It’s almost mid afternoon by the time he wakes up. His mind is muddled because of his recollection and for a moment he looks around wildly for Ra’s to show up and break his other arm. But all he sees is Dick scrunched up in a seat by his bed, fast asleep.  
  


It reminds him of the memory he can just recalled…after watching Braveheart and Sweet Home Alabama (for some insane reason), the pair had fallen asleep. But a few hours later, Tim had woken up to find himself within Dick’s grip as he curled himself around Tim as though he was a hot water bottle. It was a strange and oddly heart aching sight to see Dick clinging to him so desperately.  
  


So lost was he in remembrance, he missed seeing Dick shift in his seat.  
  


“Hey, you’re up.” Dick’s groggy voice cut through the fog in his head. The next thing Tim realizes is that Dick’s hand is on his forehead, “Yer fever’s gone done, that’s good news. Since you’re up, you need to take these meds.”  
  


He quietly accepts the pills, swallowing them and drinking some water to help them go down smoother. He just sits and watches Dick fuss around for a moment and suddenly…doesn’t feel as bothered as he did before.  
  


Instead, he grabbed Dick’s sleeve as he came within reach. And then panicked when Dick looked at him surprised and curious.  
  


“I…” he trailed off, sounding as helpless as he felt.  
  


Dick was still looking at him, now more worried than anything. “What is it? Are you hurting? You need another pillow? Or something to eat? How about left overs? Or I think Alfred put some sandwiches away that-“  
  


“Hug…” Tim cuts him off. Dick’s eyes widen and Tim hopes that he doesn’t have to repeat himself.  
  


“You…want a…” Tim nods and waits for Dick to laugh at him and to tease him. And he is relieved beyond words when Dick just leans forward to carefully gather Tim up in his arms. Tim’s got his arm around Dick’s back, fist grabbing the shirt as he tries to hug Dick back.  
  


“I’m sorry about before.” he whispers into the shirt, breathing in deep as he tries to apologize, “I shouldn’t have said what I did. You were just-“  
  


“Hey hey.” Dick shushes him softly, large hands patting his back, “It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. I understand.”  
  


“Really?” Tim asks meekly.  
  


“Really.” Dick reassures him and tries to pull back. But Tim’s arm is still around his back. “Eeeeem? Anything else?”  
  


He has to lean forward to catch the mumble that was Tim’s reply but he just grins and pulls Tim down on the bed. With some quick adjusting, he’s lying on the bed next to Tim and in full cuddle mode.  
  


“Better?” Dick asks as he adjusts a pillow and pulls the blanket up over Tim’s shoulder.  
  


“Yep.” Tim replies.


End file.
